Return
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since Grima's fall and life on Ylisse has finally returned to an era of peace and tranquility. Meanwhile, the Shepherds have continued searching for their beloved comrade and tactician, Robin. Is he truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

So I did promise a sequel to Summer Fun and here it is, well, a prologue of sorts to the next chapter. I wanted to try out the Harvest Scramble for October and November, but due to balancing life, studies, and video games, I'm afraid I won't be able to complete it within the time given. However, I'll continue working on the next chapter, the Secret Spa Scramble, which will definitely include the children and their respective parents. Unfortunately, it may not be released until after Christmas since I'll be focusing on finishing up school.

It has been a while since I've worked on anything Fire Emblem so if there are things that may seem out of place, pardon the mistakes.

As always, thank you for support, follows and reviews.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

The morning sky was bright blue as clouds decorated the landscape, floating aimlessly across Ylisse. The townspeople had never looked livelier while markets bustled with fresh new produce to sell, others walking along the street to take a look at what the vendors have to offer.

Among the Ylisseans was Chrom, with his close companion, Stahl. They approached several vendors, exchanging friendly greetings for a free apple or two and continued down the bricked path. It was early into the day as they stopped in their tracks and sat on a bench by the plaza.

"I see Lucina's grown quite a bit over the short course of two years." Stahl held the ruby red apple in his right hand, taking in the sweet scent that accompanied the fresh fruit before taking a bite.

"Yes, she has." Chrom smiled and looked up at the brown haired man, glad that he had the day off for them to take a leisurely stroll. "It's amazing how fast she's growing up."

"It seems like it were only yesterday when you'd met her from the future." Stahl grinned and watched several children within view, playing around with a small ball.

"Hmm" Chrom closed his eyes, remembering when they were finally reunited amidst the battle against Grima. His thoughts drifted to Robin, his most trusted tactician who had sacrificed his life for the world's safety. Slowly, his smile slipped into a frown, distraught at the thought of losing such an ally.

"Come to think of it, Robin's been gone for about nearly three years now."

"And yet, we haven't been able to find a single trace on him." Chrom looked disappointed and gripped the red apple firmly in his hand.

"Is he really dead?" Stahl asked bluntly, earning a worried look from his Lord.

"He's not dead, I'm sure of it." Chrom shifted his eyesight to the skies. "I'm sure of it."

Stahl finished munching on his apple. He only hoped that Chrom was right.

* * *

Lucina walked along the castle grounds, taking in the crimson carpet on the floor and grey stoned walls as she paced the expansive halls with her mother, Sumia. It was quiet, serene as they walked down the marble steps, making their way to the garden.

It was early Spring when flowers of all sorts surrounded the garden. Colors ranged from yellow to pink as the two frolicked around the grassy path and sat down in the middle of it all. Sumia bent down to meet Lucina at eye level and pulled her into a hearty embrace. She had her hair in its usual manner, curled around her sides with the vacancy of her Pegasus knight clips.

Smiling just as bright as they sun was Lucina who closed her eyes and returned her mother's embrace to the best of her ability. She loved being outside, more so when she was with her family. "Can we make flower crowns mother?"

"Hmm..." Sumia seemed to give it some thought, looking down at small Lucina who anticipated her answer with her bright blues. "Okay, but we'll need a few flowers first."

"Of course!" She bolted up from her seat and headed for the coral colored dahlia's behind Sumia.

"Just be careful with their thorns Lucina." She turned back to watch her daughter cautiously plucking the flowers she desired with a happy grin on her face. With the war over, it was so much better, so peaceful and calming. Lucina could finally grown up with both of her parents at her side, no longer alone with the responsibility that once weighed over her shoulders.

"If only you were here..." Sumia spoke aloud unknowingly.

"If only who were here?" A voice came from behind Sumia, a shadow looming over her head as she straightened her white dress to greet her unexpected visitor.

"Oh, umm...it was no one." Sumia felt her cheeks grow hot and brushed the matter aside. "Khan Basilio, what brings you here? I wasn't expecting you to visit us on such short notice."

The burly man let out a loud laugh, attracting Lucina's attention. She immediately rushed to Sumia's side, flowers held tightly in one hand and eyes fixed on the man who was twice as tall as her mother. "Can't the Feroxi Khan visit his Ylissean allies?"

Lucina tugged lightly on Sumia's white dress. "Mother who's this man?"

"Well he's-"

"Ah! Young Lucina," Basilo bent down on one knee and greeted Ylisse's future ruler with a smile on his face. "I am Khan Basilio, ruler of Ferox, ally of your father Chrom, and the greatest warrior who has set foot on this Earth." He boasted proudly.

The smaller girl frowned, brows furrowed and lips shifted into a pout. "That's not true, my father Chrom is the best warrior of all the lands."

Basilio widened his eyes and grinned happily. "She's just as lively as her father!" He laughed once more , then motioned her to come closer with his hands, as if to whisper something very important.

"Yes?" She boldly took a step forward, ears perked as she listened to his words.

"There was once a man who was much greater than me and your father combined." Basilio looked up at Sumia, who returned a nod of approval. "His mind was brilliant, his hands gifted with magical abilities that rivaled those of the greatest sorcerers. He could've used more practice with that of a sword, but he was the greatest tactician Lord Chrom and I have ever encountered."

"And what was his name?" Lucina's eyes sparkled in the daylight, excited and eager to know this man's name.

"His name was Robin." Basilio's eyes softened at the girl, then to Sumia.

"Robin?" She raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the sound of his name.

"Yes. Robin was the brave tactician, son of the Grimleal leader Validar, vessel of the mighty dragon Grima, and savior of the world we now live in." Basilio's was saddened to have lost him nearly three years ago. Time flew by so fast.

"Don't look so sad." Lucina stepped forward and offered a pink dahlia to Basilio wih eyes that shared a hint of pity for the grown man.

He looked at the young girl with a happy smile, masking the saddened look on his face effectively. "You are right young Lucina. Now is not the time to be sad, especially when I've yet to meet with your father and his friends."

"Then we should head back into the castle. I'm sure Cordelia and the others will be more than happy to know you're in town Khan Basilio." Sumia held Lucina's hand. "We can continue making the crowns later, when your Godmother, Cordelia arrives." She smiled gently as if to appease her daughter.

"Yay!" Lucina held out her hand filled with dahlia's into the air. She released her hold from her mother and sprinted forward, eager for their other visitors to arrive.

Basilio and Sumia watched her run along, happily skipping as she opened the doors and left the two far behind.

* * *

Several of the Shepherds gathered around the elongated wooden table, women and men busily conversing with each other when Stahl and Chrom entered the dining area.

"And so comes forth our great Exalt!" Basilio roared aloud, stood from his seat and pulled the Ylissean King into manly embrace.

"Khan Basilio, what a pleasant surprise." He pulled away shortly, a smile on his lips as he took note of several familiar faces as well. "I see the whole gang is here as well."

"I have summoned them for some important matters." Basilio set his hand atop Chrom's shoulder.

"Important matters? Surely, there doesn't seem to be a war involving Ferox, is there?"

Stahl took the seat beside Chrom as Cordelia sat beside her best friend, Sumia. Lucina rested on her mother's lap as Cordelia finished braiding a crown and placed it atop the girl's head. They both smiled at each other happily as Lucina jumped down and twirled around for her mother to see.

Libra and Stahl smiled happily as Lucina made her way to Gaius who snuck out a lollipop for her to take under the table. "Don't show your mother I gave you this." He whispered lightly and grinned mischievously.

She returned with a nod and snuck it into her dress's pocket. Sully grabbed her hand and pulled her into a lock, rummaging Lucina's short, blue hair with her knuckles roughly. "I see you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you!" She chuckled and released the girl who smiled and continued walking along the dining hall.

Nowi played with her dragon stone on the wooden surface and noticed Lucina's blue eyes focused on the emerald gem. Ricken sat beside the manakete, nudged her shoulder and called the little girl to his side. "Bet you wish you could turn into a dragon as well."

She shook her head, disagreeing. "I like myself the way I am, but the gem is really pretty."

"You know what's better than a silly gem?" Henry shifted his head to meet Lucina's eyes. "Blo-"

"I think that's quite enough." Libra pressed his hand around Henry's mouth, silencing the dark mage before he could finish his words.

Confused and a little startled, Lucina stepped back, hitting a tin of orange and white armor that remained unusually still. Was anyone even in there? She crawled underneath the table and made her way across, skipping over the Shepherd's feet until she reached Basilio, Stahl and her father Chrom.

"So there is no war?" Stahl renounced for clarification.

"No war my friend." Basilio patted him roughly on the back for reassurance.

Chrom sighed in relief and felt Stahl's hand on his other shoulder. Lucina tugged at his pantaloons and he picked her up with ease, setting her on his lap. "War?" She asked curiously.

"No need to fear young one." Basilio took the cup of water into his hand. "As I've assured your father there's no war, just a friendly match with my ever-so-stubborn rival, Flavia."

"So it's that time of the year again " Stahl pinched Lucina's cheek experimentally, who giggled and turned away shyly.

"Yes, it seems so. And it looks like Flavia intends to take my title back as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Basilio smirked as the others around him continued conversing. "I know it's all too sudden, but would you mind lending me a hand this time around? I'm sure Flavia's already taken the best swordsmen she could find and I'm in need of my own."

"Hmm..." Chrom looked down on Lucina who played around with the crown of flowers on her head. He hadn't fought much as of late seeing as to how the number of brigands had dwindled over time. "I suppose I could-"

"Perfect!" Basilio pounded a fist onto the table, startling the Shepherds who all turned to Chrom's direction. "Then we leave for Ferox in three days."

It was decided then, that the Shepherds would join the friendly annual scrimmage that took place at Ferox.

* * *

- _Meanwhile at Feroxi borders_ -

Lissa stopped in her tracks while Fredrick, Maribelle, Tharja, Anna, Miriel and Gregor walked onwards. While Chrom was at Ylisse, governing his people, she thought it best to explore the lands with a few comrades in search of Robin. It was incredible how they still had the will to search the lands every so often for the single tactician.

"Is something wrong Milady?" Fredrick retraced his steps and stood before Lissa who looked very distracted, void of her usual cheery optimism.

"It's nothing." She brushed it aside and rushed up to Maribelle who returned the same concerned expression Fredrick wore.

"Something's on your mind my dear." Maribelle stated blandly. As her best friend, she could tell there was something weighing heavily on Lissa's train of thought.

"It's just..." Her heart felt like sinking as Lissa tightened the grip on her staff. "We've been searching for Robin for months and we haven't found a single trace on him." She took in a breath and swallowed hard. "What if...if he's gone?"

"My, my. Are you saying what I think I'm hearing?" Maribelle smirked and steadied her horse, jumping down with one swift motion.

Lissa didn't know how to respond. Maybe she really was losing hope.

"I'm sure he's out there, somewhere. Remember what Naga told us before the mission? There could be a slim chance he survived." Maribelle placed a hand on Lissa and brought her close into an embrace. "We can't know for sure if he's dead until we've found a corpse. So don't lose hope."

Fredrick stood from afar as Tharja joined his side. One of the soldiers bordering the fort took note of their presence. A blonde haired woman with red armor stepped forward and grinned. "Well, well, I'm quite sure this cannot be a coincidence." She yelled from atop, receiving the party's undivided attention. "Open the gates!" The soldiers did as they were told, turning the gates open as Flavia made her way to the Ylissean party.

"It's great to see you Khan Flavia." Fredrick started out as Lissa stepped forward.

"Same to you as well."

Lissa forced a smile, a gentle one as Flavia studied their small group.

"Looks like you've all been doing the usual rounds in search of Robin." Flavia could tell by their sullen faces. "It would warm my Feroxi heart if you could keep me company for some time." She grinned and placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder, causing the Ylissean princess to smile genuinely. She nodded and followed Flavia into Regna Ferox's domain.

* * *

After briefing Lissa's group with Khan Flavia's situation, she turned to Fredrick who was giving it some thought.

"I am quite certain Khan Basilio has asked Chrom's party to aid him with the annual battle." She placed her hand on her chin and leaned back. "I can only assume your Ylissean King has agreed to it and therefore, I am in need of my own team." She glanced at Tharja and Gregor who looked disinterested in her affairs.

"I see." Fredrick place his hands on the wooden table with a stern look.

"Under different circumstances, I'm sure we would opt to aid you Khan Flavia." Miriel spoke up beside Gregor.

"But it seems our priorities are to find any clues on Robin's whereabouts." Fredrick finished boldly.

"I understand." Khan Flavia closed her eyes. "Then it would seem that as I had expected, you would need some incentive." She smirked and stood from her seat.

The group raised an eyebrow or two, intrigued by what Khan Flavia would say next.

"If you manage to win the duel against Basilio's party, then I will give you valuable information that will lead to Robin."

Tharja, once disinterested, now turned to face Flavia, eyes ablaze as she understood the Khan's proposition. It had the same effect on the whole group, affecting Lissa just as much as the dark mage.

"If there is truth in your words, then I will not hesitate to aid your cause." Tharja spoke up, resolve in her words strengthened as the others followed suit.

Khan Flavia leaned on her side with a very content smile. "Great, because the duel is in a few days."

* * *

- _The day of the duel_ -

"You will be my ace in this fight.

" Basilio spoke to Chrom as they stood across from each other. "As I had expected, Flavia took the liberty of recruiting Lissa's group as well. My guess is that Fredrick would be your opponent this time around."

Chrom fastened his belt and held out Falchion, examining its blade very carefully.

"This fight is as good as ours with your blade." Basilio boasted confidently and checked on how the others were doing.

Little Lucina ran up to Chrom, pulling lightly atthe hem of his pants. "I want to fight too!"

"What? Lucina?" He bent down and picked her up. "This is not where you should be, where's your mother? I thought I told you to stay with her at all times."

"Yes, but where would be the fun in that?" Sumia donned her Pegasus knight armor, which was polished to give it a nice shine in the light.

"But-"

"Relax, I'm not that rusty." She marched up to Chrom, who was carrying Lucina in his arms.

He raised his eyebrow in response, there was no doubt she was great three years ago, but now..."What do you think Lucina, should your mother fight alongside me?"

"Yes!" Sumia and Chrom smiled at each other, it looks like even little Lucina would enjoy the sight of her parents fighting alongside each other.

"I don't feel too good about this." Lissa held her staff and looked out at the arena. She could hear the roars from the crowd as her heart began to race. It had been a while since she'd been in a duel.

"Basilio may have Chrom, but I've got my own handpicked soldiers as well." Khan Flavia marched up to Lissa, luckily, she didn't manage to hear what the the Ylissean princess was mumbling about. "I'm confident that this battle is ours to take." She finished with a grin.

Tharja glanced around the small party that consisted of the Ylissean guard and a few Feroxi warriors. They looked strong, but if she calculated correctly, they were lacking one person. She decided to brush the thought aside, thinking that perhaps this was all a part of Khan Flavia's plan.

"We are lacking one soldier." Miriel pointed out, adjusting her hat while addressing the matter.

"Ah, yes. About that, I have decided to give Khan Basilio a small handicap." Several soldiers raised their eyebrows, but attended to teor leader who paced before them with a content smirk.

"But why?" One of the warriors asked curiously.

She simply dropped the subject as the metal gates began to rise. "Now go forth and win this match so that I may reclaim the throne as Khan of the east and west!" They rallied together and marched out into the dome.

* * *

Silver swords met axes as both parties fought with all their might. Spells were cast and riders flew around the sky, narrowly dodging the arrows that flew in their direction. It was a simple duel as Chrom brought down every foe with ease, swinging Falchion to parry a few blows.

As expected, Fredrick charged at him with his steed, lance poised to attack the Ylissean King. Chrom rolled to his side as Fredrick's attack missed. "It's been a while since we've fought this hard." He rallied his horse as it whinnied in place.

"I already know how this is going to end." Chrom raised a hand and pivoted to his side as if to taunt the man. "Give me your best shot."

Fredrick knew he had to win this match to obtain the information they desperately needed. His horse bucked once and charged at Chrom once more. As he had predicted, his King had rolled to his side once more and Fredrick to this opportunity to throw the lance at his direction. It was only a graze, but it injured Chrom's side as he staggered back.

Ricken popped out to cover Chrom, but his spell was deflected by a hooded warrior. It was clear that the soldier was on Flavia's side, as a spell was sent at Ricken's direction, knocking the boy out cold.

Fredrick dropped from his horse and decided to fight on the ground as Libra aimed his axe at him. Tharja cast a spell to halt Libra's advances, but was open to attack as Gaius grinned and shot an arrow at her. The same hooded figure rushed to the dark mage's side, unsheathing his silver sword at just the right time.

"Who is that?" Chrom pressed his hand to his side as he watched the cloaked figure turn to his direction. Whoever it was, there was no doubt he was highly skilled.

Battles ensued as Sumia fended off a few wyvern riders, taking note when Chrom was doing battle with a hooded warrior. He seemed to be having a hard time as both clashed at the center of the dome, mettle piercing against each others blades with equal ferocity and determination. "Chrom!" Sumia rushed down on her Pegasus, ready to help him with his battle.

It was no use because his opponent released a gust of wind from the palm of his hand, warning her to stay back.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked once more. Falchion danced with his opponent's blade in the heat of battle. It wasn't the sword that made the cloaked stranger a skilled fighter and the Ylissean King knew that much. With Chrom growing tired, he decided they would end it with one final blow.

The two parted each on opposite ends. There was a faint understanding between them before both spun their respective swords and posed. The other Shepherds were far too busy to pay heed to their heated duel. Now poised for attack, Chrom dashed forward in unison with his opponent, blades crashing as they exchanged one final strike.

He was sure he had struck, but surprisingly, Chrom fell first, knees bending to break his fall.

His opponent removed his cloak, blonde hair shining in the musty light within the dome.

No words came from Ylisse's King while his mind clearly recognized the familiarity of his head, blonde hair glimmering meters away from him.

"You've certainly lost your touch over these past few years." The blonde haired boy mused and sheathed his sword, turning around to address Chrom.

It was to good to be true. Was it truly, genuinely him?

When he turned and faced the Ylissean King void of his usual hooded cloak, Chrom's eyes widened. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him. "Robin"

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

Robin silently paced around the expansive, stone tiled room while Flavia and Basilio's bickering could be heard beyond the wooden door. It was quite clear that Basilio wasn't too happy about the wild card and handicap Flavia threw at him, blatantly stating that Robin's whereabouts should have been public knowledge as soon as he reappeared.

The blonde haired tactician took a seat on the wooden chair having realized that this time around, he managed to keep his memories. Well, most of it. There were small fragments missing, some that he felt were very important. He still remembered the Shepherds very clearly and the adventures they took together, grinning as he recalled some of their hilarious conversations.

While Robin was busy reminiscing, the double doors burst open and the first to rush up to him was Lissa. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to lean forward as she pressed her body against his back. "It really is you!" Her voice sounded fragile as she began to cry softly into his ear.

"Lissa..." Robin placed his hand on top of hers for assurance.

The horde of Shepherds poured out after Basilio and Flavia walked in, all of them present as they surrounded Robin. He looked up to find familiar faces and he was truly grateful that he remembered their names as well.

Before he knew it, thousands of questions were thrown at him, his eyes switching between the men and women, attempting to comprehend their words one at a time. He opened his mouth to respond until Chrom stepped forward with an understanding expression. "It's been a long day, we should let him rest before we pester him with our many questions."

Lissa finally released her grip on Robin as he slowly stood to meet the others. Reluctantly, one by one, they exchanged glances and smiled at their tactician before dispersing away from the hall.

"I'm so glad you're back. I thought you..." Lissa failed to continue her sentence as broke into tears once more, but this time Chrom stood by her side to comfort his sister.

"We all feel the same way." He looked Robin in the eye. Visually, the boy didn't change at all, he still wore the same gentle expression although his blonde hair was now unruly and slightly tousled from the heat of battle.

Robin did his best to smile, he could only imagine what it must've felt like to search and wait for his return.

"But all that matter is that you're here now, with us." Chrom firmly gripped Robin's shoulder, his blue eyes shining with a glimmer of genuine happiness and relief.

"Lucina, wait!" The three of them turned to the doors to find the small, blue haired girl dash into the hall followed by her mother Sumia.

"Father?" She studied her surroundings and caught sight of Chrom from a distance. Immediately, she rushed up to him and gripped the bottom of his pantaloons, eyes clenched as she held him as tightly as she could.

Sumia found Lucina in her father's arms and she sighed in relief. She noticed that Lissa was teary eyed and she focused on the blonde haired boy. Her breath hitched in her throat as she found herself suddenly breathless.

"Hello Sumia" Robin greeted her with a soft smile.

Lissa wiped the last of her tears away as Chrom held Lucina firmly in his arms. The small, Ylissean princess narrowed her eyes at Robin, purely intrigued at how average he looked. Was he the savior and wise tactician Khan Basilio had told her about?

Sumia felt her heart race in her chest. It was too good to be true. Was it really him? Seconds passed as she began to feel lightheaded. Robin tilted his head to the side curiously and watched her knees buckle. "Sumia?"

There was a loud clash as her armor connected with the ground and everything drifted into darkness.

* * *

"A fainting spell, really?" Maribelle tended to Sumia's side as Chrom, Lissa, Robin and little Lucina stood by her, fast asleep on the velvet mattress. "And to think that she would've grown less clumsy over these past few years."

"Don't be so hard on her Maribelle." Lissa countered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chrom asked.

"She'll be fine. With a bit of rest, she'll be as good as new." Maribelle replied.

"I thought I must've said something wrong." Robin felt a tinge of guilt, as though he were to blame for Sumia's fainting spell.

"But all you said was hello." Lissa clarified. "I think she was just overwhelmed by your presence."

Despite Lissa's words, Robin still felt uneasy, especially when he noticed how worried Lucina looked. "Mother" She whispered and clung onto Sumia's chest.

"She's grown up so fast." Robin added.

"Ah, yes she has." Chrom smiled as Lucina buried her head at the crook of Sumia's neck.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if the other Shepherds were already parents as well. Time flew by so fast that he felt the world was changing too quickly, leaving him alone, away, secluded from the others. "So do you have children as well Lissa?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned painfully red. "W-What? No!"

"Maribelle?" Robin began to grin as he watched their faces burst into shades of pink and red.

"Why of course not!"

Chrom crosser his arms, feeling the tension in the air as Robin did his best to conceal his amusement. He would've guessed that now would be the best time for either of the girls to settle down.

"W-We've been too busy searching for you." Lissa replied. Her cheeks were still red, but she did her best to speak up on their behalf.

"How long have you been out here anyways? Don't tell me you've stayed at Feroxi borders these past three years." Maribelle frowned. If he did conceal his presence for so long, she was sure to throw a nice, long fit.

"Actually, I-"

The doors burst open as Cordelia rushed up to Sumia's side. "Is she okay? I just heard about it a few minutes ago."

"She'll be fine." Maribelle rolled her eyes. "It was just a minor fainting spell."

"Oh, thank Naga." Cordelia sighed and turned to find Robin. She was at a loss for words, but her body moved instinctively and pulled him into an embrace.

"I didn't believe it at first, but I can't believe it's true." She tightened her hold on him.

"I can't believe it either." Robin mused playfully.

"How? When did you come back?" Cordelia pulled away, her scarlet eyes narrowing with curiosity.

"About a week ago, if I recall correctly."

"Mother!" Lucina called out as Sumia began to open her eyes. All the attention returned to their former Pegasus knight as she reoriented herself.

"I'm sure we are all curious to know as to how Robin miraculously reappeared, but now may not be the right time." Chrom suggested. "We can hold a meeting later tonight, when everyone has rested and taken their fill of supper."

The others agreed and left Sumia, Lucina and Chrom together. Robin would be sure to share his story later that night.

* * *

The scent of Spring drifted into Robin's room as he leaned forward on his mattress. It was unusual to know that he was still alive, even after sacrificing his own life to end Grima. How was it possible?

He was gone for nearly 3 years and out of the blue, he ends up on a patchy grass in Regna Ferox. It didn't make sense. Surely, there must've been a reason as to why he was permitted to return. He scrambled his brain for any possible answers.

"And so you've returned." Robin looked up to find a young woman in his room's patio. She had long, silvery hair, was well endowed, and strikingly beautiful. Unlike before, she was dressed in conservative attire, as is she were a village woman.

"Aversa?" Robin stood from his seat and marched up to her side, just beyond the confines of his room.

"Yes love, it's me." She batted her eyelashes and removed the bandanna that concealed a portion of her hair. "You know, when I heard that you actually came back from the dead, I was skeptical."

"Aversa, how did you-"

She silenced Robin with her index finger and continued on. "Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." There was no doubt in his mind that despite her mediocre appearance, her sultry aura hadn't faltered the slightest bit. Aversa continued to trail her hand along his chest slowly, seductively, eyes narrowing at his attempt to keep his calm composure. "How amusing...I find you much cuter now than back then."

Robin shied away to hide his embarrassment. It was nice to see another familiar face, but the sexual tension that accompanied Aversa was still as uncomfortable as ever.

"And to think that you were gone forever..." She looked down and clenched her right hand into a fist. "I thought you disappeared and would never return."

Robin felt his heart ache out of pity. They certainly weren't the best of friends, but she changed his life, inspired to do the greater good, start life anew once the war was over. And she did just that. He pulled her into a comforting hug, tried to ease her to the best of his abilities as the sun began to set.

He was surprisingly warm and his hold was firm as she sank in and allowed herself to enjoy his company, even though it would only be for a short while. Her lips formed a faint smile before breaking into a light laugh. "I've grown soft over the course of these past three years. To think that I would accept your embrace without scolding you first." She slowly released herself from him.

Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. "I figured you would say that much."

"Yes, well, I guess I have changed."

"For the better." Robin added wisely.

"You make it sound as though I'm still your evil older sister." Aversa scoffed and twirled a strand of her hair.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

"I can assure you, I'm very much the same as I was before-" Aversa and Robin's eyes met for a brief second. "Although, I'm not completely cold-hearted as I was back then."

The blonde tactician stifled a laugh. "I feel a lot better."

"Only when I'm provoked do I show my true nature." She raised her head and walked into his room. It was certainly bigger compared to hers. Then again, Robin was staying at Regna Ferox's castle. "So what will you do, now that you've returned?" She traced her hand along the royal blue sheets.

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure." Robin knit his eyebrows together.

"Will you settle down, raise a family?" There was no point beating around the bush, cutting straight to the point would be the best course of action.

"What?" Robin was taken aback as Aversa spoke a bit to forward.

"Need I say it again?" Aversa felt so tempted to sleep on the mattress. With these past three years, she certainly missed the luxuries of living within the castle walls.

"W-Well, I haven't given it much thought." Robin admitted freely. He walked over and casually took the vacant seat beside Aversa. The moment he sat down, he realized that he would regret it later.

"Ooh?" She shifted to her side. "But you have given it some thought. Perhaps, during the war?" Aversa's insinuations were beginning to advance as Robin felt his pulse race. "I admit, those were difficult times. Not knowing whether or not we would actually live the next day, but now..."

Robin felt his face grow hot, and the way Aversa was positioned didn't make things any easier. He turned his head away until she leaned upwards and held his chin firmly with one hand.

"I'm more than ready to start one...with you." Her chocolate colored eyes were smoldering him completely and her tone had dropped dangerously low. "After all, we're not related by blood."

"Aversa?" He questioned her with the ounce of courage that he held.

"Mmm?" She leaned forward, drawing breath at a very proximal distance. "What is it, love?"

"I...I don't think..."

Aversa shifted her expression into a very serious look before releasing her hold on Robin. "I was just joking. Did you honestly believe my words?" She laughed lightly and stood across from the blonde tactician.

"Well, I..." He did, at some point.

There was a knock at his door as both of them turned to find it open despite it being formerly locked.

"I thought I sensed an unusual presence." Stern-faced and slightly annoyed stood their dark mage, Tharja.

"As did I" Aversa countered quickly.

"She was just visiting." Robin tried to remain neutral between the two women. The last thing he wanted was a heated frenzy in the middle of his room.

"Actually dear, I think I'll stay. It would be nice to know how my fellow Shepherds have fared." Aversa walked towards Tharja. They shared a brief look before she brushed past her and disappeared along the hall.

Once the coast was clear, Robin took the opportunity to greet Tharja properly. He hadn't been able to do since the flock of Shepherds swarmed him after the duel. "It's great to see you again Tharja."

She looked down and avoided eye contact. In truth she was so happy that he returned in one piece. Amongst all the Shepherds, she did her best to seek out any form of magic that held a small chance to bring him back. Of course, as expected there was none and she nearly drove herself insane, had it not been for her Ylissean friends.

"Tharja, are you okay?"

She remained ever so silent. It was to good to be true. She held her hand out towards Robin's chest to check if he was real, not some silly dream she would have imagined. When it was and he was warm, she moved it along his heartbeat, feeling the steady rhythm that assured her he was real. Her whole being nearly collapsed, but she did her best to stay calm and bite back her joyful tears. "I'm fine...because now you're home."

* * *

Supper was well spent among comrades and Basilio was still uneasy about his loss earlier that day, but all in all, things couldn't get any better than it did that night. Robin sat beside his best friend Chrom who sparked up a multitude of conversations regarding notable events within the course of 3 years. To his left sat Khan Flavia who drank to her fill from pure bliss and happiness.

He scanned the table, watching little Lucina finishing her meal. To his surprise, she finished the remainder of her vegetables with ease. Robin formed a gentle grin, thinking that if he were in her position, he wouldn't have bothered completing the set of peas.

What brought Robin back to reality was the sudden crash of Basilio's mug against the polished wooden table. "So Robin, tell us, how exactly did you wash up on Regna Ferox."

He sighed and examined the alcoholic content in his mug. It was going to be a long story.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for Reading


End file.
